Impact
by IBurn
Summary: One-shot, no ship. Originated from a writing prompt by the admin of the Discord server I'm in, please refer to the A/N for more info. A group of masked men robbed Schnee Bank - and Weiss was standing behind the counter when it happened. The impact of that loud gunshot got to her more than what she had expected. Modern AU; Rated T for cursing, please review.


**Special thanks to:**

**Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

**This is a writing prompt from the 'weekly challenge' channel of a Discord Server I'm in. Since I took my time to come up with something, I thought I might as well post it as a one-shot. This is my first time ever writing by using a prompt.**

**Prompt from the server admin: A character has just been shot. Describe the impact in detail. 100 to 500 words.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**#**

**Impact**

"Shit, grab the cash! Hurry up!"

"Why did the police show up so fast?"

"One of you fuckers must have done something! _Who?!_" The tallest masked man pointed his handgun at the Branch Manager of Schnee Bank who was facing him and had both his arms up as a sign of surrender. Faint sounds of sirens could be heard even through the closed shutters surrounding the building.

"_Talk!_" His voice was deep, slightly cracked, and most importantly - violent. It was no question that he would shoot whoever pulled that alarm under the counter. His men had hurriedly bagged all the money they could get their hands on, getting ready to escape with the black van parked right in front of the entrance.

Weiss Schnee knew who pulled the alarm. She understood the intention of wanting to put these horrible people to justice, but she couldn't quite comprehend the action of the young Branch Manager. Why didn't he just do as the robbers wished? Why did he have to risk all the hostages' lives just for those green paper stacks? Was money really more important than lives? And what were those police thinking, ringing sirens to attract the robbers' attention even though they have this many hostages?

"_Talk, or I will shoot any one of you before I leave!_" The man yelled, index finger just a millimeter away from pulling the trigger of that loaded handgun. All the bank employees looked at one another, not knowing what course of action would be the wisest at a critical moment like this - especially when all their guards were lifeless bodies two feet away from them now, and the protocols they were taught to follow in case of a robbery did not cover this part.

"No one?" He turned his head and scanned the surrounding, including the group of people sitting at a corner with another one of his men guarding, all while never moving his arm that was holding the shiny black killer. His sight stopped at the Branch Manager lastly - then without any hesitation, he made the shot.

A loud bang reverberated in the enclosed space, nearly deafening the people nearest to the manager. For a few seconds the heiress couldn't hear anything but loud, high pitched beeps; then it gradually recovered, and it was dead silent. Those men who just committed another crime was already nowhere to be seen. All the hostages were still in shock, desperately attempting to assess the situation now. Sounds of sirens grew louder, signaling the authority's approach to the bank; police officers and SWAT Team members then came in armed and ready for a negotiation with the robbers. Only there wasn't any to be made anymore.

The Branch Manager lied behind the counter with a hole on his forehead; an unfortunate death caused indirectly by himself. Weiss didn't know what to feel about this man. Had he not pull the alarm, none of this would have happened, and he wouldn't have to die at such young age - but on the other hand, she didn't want to disrespect a man who tried his best to protect what he was assigned to in the first place.

Then the heiress felt something.

Something warm and slippery, with the scent of iron dripping down her hands. She swallowed, then slowly raised them up; sounds of panic and hysterical crying in the surrounding gradually disappeared as if they were from somewhere distant. Her face turned to horror when she realized what it was; her entire body shivered from fear, her legs numb and her brain fogged.

The corner of her eye then caught something. Slowly, she turned to her left, looking at her own reflection on the polished steel cabinet.

She saw red.

Weiss Schnee broke down into a shriek as she repeatedly smeared her sleeves with the liquid on her face, desperately trying to get rid of it.

She was standing a little to the right behind the manager - just enough to dodge the bullet that penetrated his skull, but not enough to dodge what had also exited the wound.

**#**

**Yes, besides the impact of the shot, I also included the psychological aspect of it. How was it? Do let me know if you have any comment!**

**P.S. Imagine yourself in Weiss' situation. With blood splattered on your face. Probably some pieces of the manager's brain as well. If you're a victim like her, and is suffering from traumas, please get help. **

**FB & Pa-treon: Freelancer Tank.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
